


妈妹拉郎

by siriushan5



Category: Led Zeppelin, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5
Summary: *罗普兰/炯迪肯*祝我自己生日快乐，所以我爱写啥写啥。





	妈妹拉郎

John Deacon在出道前就认识他了，他是齐柏林飞艇的主唱Robert Plant，他的粉丝说他是金子做的神，Freddie似乎也很欣赏他，可是真正见到本人时依旧被他的美貌所震撼到了。

更不要说他居然没大自己几岁，意外的没有摇滚明星的架子。当他的队友Jimmy Page气呼呼的离开的时候，他微笑着向John和他的队友们道歉：“不好意思，他只是害羞，没有不喜欢你们的意思。”Robert的笑容和煦得像太阳光，John不禁思考给那样一位主唱当贝斯手又是和Freddie合作完全不同的体验，不是他不忠于自己的乐队，而是他相信Brian和Roger也在心底有同样的想法。

当John Deacon回自己酒店房间的时候，Roger当然搂着果儿就回去了，贝斯手自认洁身自好，但心里一直念念不忘想着天神般的主唱Robert Plant，他海妖一般的歌声是那么的与众不同，和Freddie的嗓子不同……反应过来的时候，他已经想着Robert柔顺温和的脸庞，雄狮般闪耀茂密的金发和鼓胀的胸膛紧身长裤里紧绷的大腿撸了一发。

“操……”John吐了一句脏话，心里充满着对Freddie不忠的愧疚感，在他心目中，Freddie依然是世界上最棒的乐队主唱。像Robert那样古典油画里走出来的美人一定比自己更受果儿的喜欢，贝斯手想着，或许他会在他们乐队吉他手Jimmy Page身下浪叫谁知道？他们台上的化学反应简直强到无法忽视。John按捺下了这份冲动，并成功说服自己这只是性格里对优秀艺术家的欣赏而已。

可是皇后和齐柏林飞艇的孽缘还没结束，毕竟大大小小音乐节演唱会上遇到彼此的机会还多的是。John Deacon其实和他们乐队的贝斯手Jones更谈得来，但这不妨碍自己眼神忍不住被Plant和Page吸引，谈话期间Jones忍不住跟自己说：“你不会想要招惹Jimmy，但Robert……他相对好说话一点，你大可以试试。”

比如像个果儿一样爬到Robert的房间把自己准备好吗？John还从来没做过这种事情，他也不是没见识过果儿，通常来讲他鄙视那样的行为，他不觉得自己有什么特别的吸引力，但如果是Robert的话……

John不禁想要在Robert回到房间时凑着拥吻上去，把自己献给那个金子做的神。舌头交缠着传递唾液，自己仰头仰得难受，毕竟Robert个子高体格也健美一点，自己就像一个瘦干干营养不良的英国初中生。想被Robert整个抱在怀里，他炙热的耀眼的温度几乎将John灼热。John的栗色长发被Robert的金色长卷发压住，被吻得几乎喘不过气来，但他又温柔极了撸动着自己早就硬挺的下半身，自己脆弱的身板几乎承受不住希腊神一般的热量。“啊……Plant先生……”John呻吟出声，爽到双腿情不自禁勾在Robert的腰侧。“不……叫我Robert吧。”可爱的John Deacon，眼睛因为强烈的快感眯着，搓衣板一般贫弱的身材简直就像Jimmy喜欢的那些未成年骨肉皮一样的羞涩敏感，随便碰一下他樱红的乳头都能引起他娇喘嘤嘤的抽泣。

最后John在Robert的手掌心里尖叫着到达了高潮，他从未体验过这种被完全掌控着节奏的性爱。对方可是希腊神一般的男性，甚至还是Freddie欣赏的主唱，包含着羞愧和罪恶感，John被Robert怀抱着小声地啜泣出了声。“乖，Deaky……”Robert细密的吻去了自己的几滴眼泪，他学着Roger和Brian那样叫自己Deaky，“做个乖女儿，不要再哭了。”John真的止住了泪水，苦涩的吻全都喂给了Robert，并且因为他叫自己女儿，刚刚释放过的老二又紧得一抽一抽。“Mommy我还要……”John就像个被宠坏的姑娘般贪得无厌地向Robert撒娇，但记忆模模糊糊的，好像自己昏昏沉沉的在温暖的怀抱中睡着了……

醒来之后，John并没有和Jones分别之后自己的记忆，只知道他不在自己房间。看来那个残缺的记忆是真的，Robert Plant……他默默念着齐柏林飞艇主唱的名字。我操，我到底昨晚上都做了些什么……John Deacon痛苦地捂住了眼睛……身边虽然早就没了人，但那太阳般的温度还留在身边，这……就是皇后乐队贝斯手John Deacon摇滚明星路上的一段不为人知的小插曲。


End file.
